


You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece

by bluesargayent



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't worry, F/F, Post-Canon, Weddings, not a lot of angst though, side cinder/kai, tlcshipweeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesargayent/pseuds/bluesargayent
Summary: Iko is feeling lonely sitting by herself at her friend’s wedding, until Emilie decides to come dance with her





	You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tlcshipweeks free week "Lunar Ball"

Iko smiled at her friend, who was swirling around the dance floor with her brand new husband. Iko was happy for her, she really was. But Cinder had been attached to her partner since the moment the reception dinner shifted onto the dance floor, save for the occasional cut in by a respectful dignitary. 

Iko could tell that Cinder had been apprehensive at the beginning of the marriage celebration. The young queen had never been one to steal the spotlight, and her previous experiences with Lunar balls had never been the best, much less with Lunar weddings, but she had loosened up immensely as the night went on. All members of the press had been banned at this point, which Iko felt really made her more comfortable.

And Iko was happy for her. She really was. But, as she saw Cinder enjoying herself with a party that, for the first time, was all about her, Iko couldn’t help feeling like her friend was leaving her behind. Cinder was married now, and soon she’d share a room with Kai, meaning Iko wouldn’t be able to barge in whenever. She had heard the royal couple’s plans to adopt a child. They both had countries to run. Not to sound selfish, but Iko saw all these things as milestones she personally would never be able to fulfill. Cyborgs weren’t designed to feel sad, but whoever created her hadn’t accounted for the fact that she had to watch everyone around her grow up and go on with their lives.

So Iko sat at the side of the dance floor and watched all her friends pair up. Even Cress was dancing with Thorne, despite the fact they had decided they were better off friends a long time ago. And Iko sat by herself.

“Hey.”

Iko looked up to see a blonde girl standing over her. “Hi.”

The girl smiled and Iko felt bad for her melancholy mood. “I’m Èmilie.”

“Iko. Where are you here from?”

“Oh, no, I’m not a political person. I’m a friend of Scarlet.”

“Oh! Me neither. I’m here with Cinder.”

“Yeah, I saw you as the maid of honor. But why are you sitting here alone?”

Iko shrugged. “No one to dance with.”

“Why don’t you steal Selene away? She’s been bouncing around all night.”

“I don't want to bother her.”

“Girl, you’re her best friend. You are not bothering her by spending time with her.”

Iko stared back across the room to her friend again. “Maybe next song.”

“Sure.” Èmilie followed her eyeline. “What about this song?”

“I don’t know. It’s just . . .” She made a motion of heavy breathing to allow for a pause. “I don’t like it when I’m not being useful. Like now, I’m not being beneficial, I’m just taking up your time. I don’t know, I guess that’s just how I was programmed.”

“Programmed?”

Iko pointed to herself. “Android.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Iko could feel Èmilie’s stares as she tried to spot the tell-tale ‘I’m a robot!’ signs.

“Huh. Never would have guessed.”

Iko waited for the girl to walk away like most people did once she told them that.

“Well, if you’re not dancing with Selene, would you mind dancing with me?”

“What?”

“I don’t have a partner either and I was getting kind of lonely over there.”

“Sure.” Iko grabbed her extended hand. She let out a shrill noise when the girl spun her around as she stood. They giggled together as they walked onto the dance floor while the next song began.

And then the next song. And the next. They were still smiling when the final song of the night blared its last note and the two of them tripped over themselves creating increasingly worse dance moves. 

Cinder finally tapped on Iko’s shoulder, briefly pulling her away. “Thanks, Iko.”

“For what?” She asked, still grinning.

“Being with me for basically forever. I can’t imagine where I would be if you weren’t my best friend.” Cinder pulled her friend into a hug and Iko felt a sense of relief that she wouldn't be abandoned so soon. “Who’s this?”

Iko looked up to see Em standing patiently next to them. “This is Èmilie. She’s a friend of Scarlet.”

“And Iko,” Em added.

Cinder looked the girl up and down before turning to Iko and raising her eyebrow in mock suspicion. “Okay, then. I’ll leave you two to it. See you tomorrow?”

“Of course!”

And tomorrow she would see Cinder, but tonight was still all Iko’s.


End file.
